


Follow My Lead

by genmitsu, thekeyholder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: Jim and Oswald are both adjusting to their new positions, which means that they don't get to see each other too often. Fortunately, they meet at a charity gala, where Jim learns a surprising fact about the mayor...





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this little story as a challenge to ourselves, but we also hope that you guys would enjoy it!

 

"Good evening, Mr. Mayor."

"Oh, good evening, James! What a pleasant surprise."

"You didn't expect to see me here? You did have invitations sent to the GCPD.”

"I know how overworked you are, so I have to say I didn't hope to see Gotham's finest at this gala. Please, join me at my table?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Oswald. Not when it's for a good cause. Are you sure? I think my seat is a few tables over..."

"Please, I insist. You know how much I enjoy spending time with you. Champagne?"

"Alright then. Let me get that chair for you. And yes, champagne would be nice. Are we celebrating something?"

"Thank you. I do appreciate a gentleman. As for celebrations... is spending a night with charming company enough of a reason?"

"You're flattering me. What shall we toast to? Friendship?”

"But see, I made you smile. Yes. Friendship sounds good. I'd toast to that anytime."

"To friendship then. And many more evenings like this! How have you been lately? I barely got a chance to see you in the past couple of weeks.”

“Have you missed me? I know, I know, no need to stare me down. I’ve been quite busy with this new summer agenda, so many meetings, and documents to sign. But let’s not talk of that boring stuff, not tonight… Tell me about yourself, Jim, would you?”

“It’s strange only seeing you on TV, Oswald. That’s all. But anyway, what would you like to know?”

“Well… about you, personally. I can read the GCPD evaluation reports anytime, but I wonder how you’re growing into your new position. And… just how your life is going, I guess. We do see each other so rarely.”

“So strange, isn’t it? Now we’re on the same side and yet we get to see each other less, being busy all the time. Being captain is different than I imagined… more responsibility, but it also involves a lot of diplomacy. Still getting used to that. Don’t laugh, I know it’s not my forte, but I’m trying. How about you? I know your numbers are very high, but do you enjoy what you’re doing?”

“Very. Hard to believe, isn’t it? With my background and everything… But all I’ve ever wanted was to make Gotham better, and now I finally can. So even if I moan about boring meetings and endless requests and calls and events, I love every minute of it. And, speaking of events, do you like this, Jim?”

“Glad to know that my vote went to the right person. You know I don’t really go to events like these, I always feel out of place. But I think that may be because I usually don’t know anyone, so I’m really glad I met you here. I mean, I hoped you’d attend, given that you sent the invitations…”

“Oh, you voted for _me?_ I’m so honoured, Jim, truly. Thank you. I do attend most of these events if I can help it, especially charity ones, but I didn’t hope that would be enough to tempt you. Now, free food, on the other hand…”

“You call this food, Oswald? I could literally eat three at once. It’s food for ants. So believe it or not, your presence was a bigger motivator.”

“You’re making me blush. But I am a little disappointed you don’t like the food. We used Gotham’s best catering service and these canapes – you’re supposed to savour them. I mean, these are delicacies… Now, try this one. It’s prosciutto and melon – don’t frown, you’re going to love it.”

“Okay, that sounds strange, but I’m trusting you on this one… Oh, that’s _really_ good. I never expected the two to go so well, they are so different…”

“A bit like us, don’t you think?”

“That’s funny… so who’s the melon and who’s the ham?”

“Oh, but that’s apparent, no? The hardened, salty, experienced ham is… me. And the soft and sweet melon is definitely you, Jim.”

“You must be joking, Oswald. Clearly, you’re the sweet melon… you might try to hide it, but I know you have a soft heart.”

“That diplomacy is rubbing off on you, I see. Don’t tell anyone though. My ratings might plummet if people knew.”

“My lips are sealed. It will be our little secret then. So, tell me, what’s in this one? Is it good?”

“I appreciate it. And this one is another interesting combination, toast, roquefort, and peach. If you’re not a fan of aged cheese you might not like it, it has a peculiar tangy taste, but the peach should balance it out. I do urge you to try it… broaden your horizons and all that.”

“I'm definitely trying a lot of things tonight… hmm, not bad, actually. I like that melon and ham one better, though. So… will you have a speech later or can you just enjoy the evening?”

“Daring to try new things can’t be bad for you, you know? And thankfully, only the charity heads will be giving speeches later in the evening. I’m not scheduled for one and can pretend to be just a regular guest.”

“Agreed. I'm just too stubborn sometimes. But that speech, that must be a relief for you. Only, I don't think you could ever be a regular guest – you always stand out. By the way, your hair looks nice.”

“Ah! That’s why your first instinct is to try and mess it up, James? You’re like a schoolboy… and it tickles!”

“It feels really nice, though! So soft! Here, you can mess up mine in exchange if you want to.”

“Don’t mind if I do!... Oh. I thought your hair would be more… coarse? What a nice surprise. There, you’re properly messed up now.”

“Thank you. I shall hire you as my personal hair stylist, do you think you could fit that in your busy schedule?”

“Something could probably be arranged… but what are you offering in return? And don’t you dare say ‘money’, you couldn’t afford me anyway.”

“Is that so? You're cheeky, Mr. Mayor. I'm not sure yet, but I'll think about what I could give you.”

“I’ll be looking forward to what you come up with, Jim. Eagerly.”

“Ahem. More champagne, Oswald?”

“Yes, please. To new endeavours, Jim, what do you say?”

“To new endeavours! Huh, I didn't even notice the live band in the corner. You guys really went all out for this gala, haven't you?”

“That’s so unusual of you to miss something like that. Are you, perchance, distracted by something?”

“Well, my attention has been otherwise occupied…”

“Is that the secret to your pretty blush then?”

“It might, or it might be because of the champagne.”

“Ah. But it’s also getting a little hot in here... Well, let’s take this opportunity to listen to some live music. With hors d'oeuvres enjoyed and initial proceedings out of the way, it’s time for more entertainment, so they’re going to be playing many popular pieces.”

“Yeah, I can see that. The dance floor is getting crowded."

"Oh... quite."

"You look like you want to join them... why not go there?"

"Don't tease, Jim. You well know I'm not allowed to."

"Not allowed to? What are you talking about?"

"Act two hundred ninety three, article seven, paragraph one, Jim. Gotham Mayor can't be seen dancing in public, so..."

"You've got to be kidding me, that must be some silly law from the nineteenth century! I don't think anyone else knows about it."

"Please, Jim. It makes me happy that you're indignant on my behalf, but you know I can't give my opposition anything they could use against me. Because trust me, they wouldn't care if it's nineteenth century or the ninth, if they could oust me. I... don't care much about dancing anyway."

“That's obviously not true, you've been swaying to the music for a while now. Also you're tapping your fingers on the table.”

“Don’t… don’t call me out like that, Jim. I do love music. Mother always enjoyed waltzes, and I came to love them too. It doesn’t mean I’m wishing to dance.”

"Hmm, I get a feeling that this last sentence is not true, though... did you say dancing in public?"

"Yes, dancing in public... why?"

"I have an idea. Come on, let's get some fresh air. There's a nice balcony nearby."

"Oh. Indeed. But please don't rush so, James, I don't have my cane with me."

"I'm sorry. Here, take my hand so we don't get separated."

"You're so considerate. Gladly."

"We should be there soon... it's a bit hidden. There it is, let's close the door behind us so we're not disturbed."

"Jim, not that I don't appreciate privacy with you, but... what do you have in mind?"

"Give me your hand and put the other one on my shoulder."

"Oh! I see... Jim, I didn't know you could waltz!"

"I took some lessons before prom. Happy now, Mr. Mayor? There's always a loophole."

"Should I be concerned by the police captain finding and exploiting loopholes in the law? Jim, even if you don't laugh I see this twinkle in your eyes. Quite a mischief maker today, are you?"

"It's just not fair, for you to be deprived of something so simple and enjoyable. Besides, it causes no harm to anyone, and this is a private space.”

“...Thank you. I’m happy you feel this way.”

“You have a sweet smile, you should smile more often…”

“I do it all the time, Jim, I’m a public person now. But… it’s different when I’m with a friend. I can loosen up a little in your company. It feels really nice.”

“You should relax more… don't be so tense, it's not good for you.”

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t notice. It’s been so long since I danced last.”

“Don't worry, you're a fantastic dancer. And no wonder, given this stupid law. If I had known about it earlier…”

“Jim, you’re exceptionally sweet to me today. You even found a way to circumvent a law to indulge me.”

“You're my accomplice now, Mr. Mayor. You're not going to call the police, are you?"

"That would be redundant. After all, my favourite police officer is right here.”

"Are you quite sure it's not detective Bullock? Oh, you should see the look on your face!”

“I should step on your foot for that! But, Jim... I'm sure you know it, but you're really good at this. Your hands are so reliable."

“Thank you… you feel good in my arms. Less tense. There's just one thing that could be improved..."

"What do you mean?.."

"If you came closer."

“Mm…”

“Yes, tilt your head… like this.”

“Ah… Jim…”

“Much better.”

"...Jim... Please, one more."

"How about I pay for your hairstyling service in kisses? Would that be an acceptable currency?"

“Quite. But my prices are steep, I have to warn you.”

“Really? I don’t mind… I can start paying you right now.”

"Oh..."

"Is there a law against the mayor leaving a party early with the captain?"

"If there is, I'm abolishing it at the nearest opportunity."

"Good. Let's disappear before someone stops us."

 

 

 


End file.
